In the related art, there is known a printing apparatus configured to cause a carriage and recording heads mounted on the carriage to move, and cause the recording heads to discharge ink onto a recording medium to print an image on the recording medium. Furthermore, in PTL 1, recording heads (ink heads) configured to discharge ink, and recording heads (reaction solution heads) configured to discharge reaction solutions are mounted on a carriage. The reaction solution heads are disposed downstream of the ink heads in a carriage movement direction. Before the ink heads discharge the ink, the reaction solution heads discharge the reaction solutions onto a recording medium in advance. Accordingly, a color material in the ink discharged from each of the ink heads onto the recording medium can condense with the reaction solution, and can be fixed onto the recording medium.